The Young Avengers Initiative
by Theatergirl6
Summary: The Avengers have grown distant over the years and have moved on, married, and had their own children. Now Nick Fury wants to call in the next generation to see if they can reach the bar their parents set so long ago... Told from the POV of Thor's daughter. A bit AU. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Confession chapter one isn't really a chapter. It's an overview of the characters and who their parents are. Please review with constructive critisims or if you have any questions or if you just love it :)

1. Howard Stark- child of Tony and Pepper. Like his father, he is a genius and has his own version of the Iron Man suit. Unfortunately, also like his father he has the same cocky attitude. Except now he has red hair.

2. Sam Rogers- child of Steve and Bernadette (who he meets in one of the universes) The mutated cells of Steve made their way into his sons body as well. Very well mannered but a little better with technology than his father.

3. Marcus Barton- child of Natasha and Clint. His archery skills are decent but his interrogation skills are much better. But living in this household makes him a bit anti social and cold.

4. Brian Banner- child of Betty and Bruce. Similar to the Captain's son where the cells found in his father's blood stream have made it's ways into his. However, because it is not a full inpact he has more control over his "other guy." He is a bit of a hot head though...

and our narrator...

5. Storm-daughter of Thor and Jane. Upon the birth of a royal child in Asgard, (in my world anyways) they are given what they are the god/goddess of. She is the first female heir in many centuries. Storm is the goddess of the wind. Her weapon is Tempestas, a knife that cannot be seen by anyone but Storm unless she wishes for them too and it is similar to Thor's Mjolnir because it will return to her upon command.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Our story will focus mainly on Storm and her experiences. Review please :)

Another day in Asgard:

THUNK. "Tempestas, return" THUNK "Tempestas, return." Laying on my overly fluffy bed, I throw my knife at the piece of wood that hangs on my wall. Apparently, young female goddesses are not to practice any type of fighting more than one hour a day. At least, that is what my instructor thinks. Being the first female heir in who knows how many centuries leads to a lot of ideas in the Asgardian council. Most of which involve me becoming a perfect lady and marrying whoever they think will make the best king. Or in other words, making my life a living hell. All this frustation makes me throw the knife harder. THUNK "return." THUNK "return" THUNK "return" And then, the expected occurs.

"STORM" "FATHER" I flop down on my bed. Here it comes. He bursts in. "What do you think you are doing? You may be skilled in battle, but inside these palace walls you are only skilled in the art of being lady like. Is that clear?" "crystal"i mumble as he slams the door behind him, shaking my pink walls.. He is normally cool but lately he seems very pressured. See, at my age in Asgard every girl should be concerned more with her hair and gowns and all the boys than how accurate her last practice was. But I don't care. I can't make myself trust any guy because every guy knows that if he gets me, he gets the crown.

So instead I daydream, and wonder when the next time I get to visit Earth is. That realm is fantastic. No one knows who I am and so I can go anywhere, act any way I please, and wear whatever I feel like. Every time my mother takes me, I feel amazing. We visit her funny friend Darcy and some of her old science friends. Only to Darcy does she prove her true identity too. Everyone else just thinks she's in some far of land studying the stars.

Bored of these pointless thoughts, I slip into one of my few gowns that does not restict me too much, disguise tempestas, and fix my hair into a simple, slightly sloppy, braid. As my fingers knit my hair, i watch as the brown strands with just a hint of gold link toghether. I tiptoe down the corredor, trying my best to ignore the constant courtseys and bows of the servants. They're constant attention towards me is unneeded and annoying. Arriving outside my parents throne room, I discover the doors are closed meaning they are in a private meeting. I press my ear against the crack of the doors and strain to hear their conversations.

"I don't see why we should stop her from going, she loves Earth so much and the chance to train..." I hear my mother say

"Fury wants all of the Avenger's children to go and they have all agreed but me. I fell like the Asgardian concil will not approve of my decision if i send her. She needs to stay here and be safe" My father cuts off. But Fury and the Avengers, my father has told me the history of that battle many times. The fight against Loki, the name sends shivers down my back. his adopted brother who wanted to rule the nine realms.

"It's just training and you never cared about the council before about the concerns with Storm" I hear my mother arguing in my defence, "And if we tell her she can't go she will hate us forever" I press my ear harder to the door in hope to hear a yes from my father.

"Well she's getting to the age where she must soon be showing intrest in a possible companion and she will never know if we don't tell her." A companion? He better not hold is breath

"She finds out about everything, what makes this any different?" She seems to be right, maybe I should have been the goddess of sneaking.

I hear hear heavy foot steps as my father says "it is done. Fury's words lay in the fire. I will visit him tommorrow and tell him she will not be attending his 'Young Avengers initiave.' She will never know."

And with that I am running down the hallways with tears streaming down my cheeks all the while trying to ignore the whirlwind I'm causing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So... I'm kinda in love with this story and I hope you are all you to all those that choose to follow me Please love me some more ... Anyway back to Storm

A Little Help From Grampa Odin

My room is a mess. My little temper tantrum/tornado has completely destroyed it. I watch as the door creaks open and see my grandfather's face peer inside. "I'm sorry" I manage to choke out. I wipe my face off, sit up, and try to look presentable for him. He crosses the room, sits down next to me, and brushes the hair off my face. "You're mad about the Young Avengers thing are you" Our matching eyes meet. One of the only thing him, my father, and I all have in common. While most of the time they are twinkling and happy when a conversation at the dinner table causes a dispute they become icy gazes, that according to my mother and grandmother, could turn a silver tongue into lead.

"How did you find out about it, grandfather?" He smiles at me. "Your father came to me for a discussion, and I know he didn't tell you about it either. Eavesdropping again are we?" I smile "You know how I am." He chuckles, then looks me straight in my eyes. "Do you want to go or not?" "I-I Of course I do!" He leans towards me "I have a plan."

The plan consists of me being a perfect angel for one week. I am a delightful young lady. I listen to my instructor, and I only practice my promised hour per day no matter how much I yearn for more. On the 7th day we have the Asgardian Council party. It honors the entire Odinson family tree and it names each and every ruler and their wife in the entire reign of our family. It is extremely boring and draws on for hours. And, I am always called last so there is no way I can sneak my way out. That would only make the council hate me even more, if that's even possible, and lead me to more punishment, like there is enough time in the day for it. But tonight, I am excited for the party. Because, since I've been a proper young lady, grandfather will sneak me to Earth tonight and break the news of my leaving to my parents tommorrow. Two of my desires granted with only a silly little festivity in my way. Before my mother and grandmother come in to help me get dressed, I stash a small bag with the essientials I will take for my trip. I can hardly contain my glee.

"Look who is all smiles tonight" My grandmother seems to float in with my mother following close behind. "Grandmother, mother" I curtsy politely in each of their directions. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Storm" my mother laughs as she pulls out my gown I will wear tonight. It's blue with silver accents. It matches my eyes so beautifully. "Let's fix your hair now child" My grandmother's fingers knit my hair into a tight braid, much neater than the ones I do myself. She then puts it in a tight elegant bun that will for sure make my head ache when I awake tomorrow morning. With make up that makes my eyes stand out and my lips look as if I have been drinking blood I am prepared for another night of acting out of character.

The party drags on, as always. As we enter, I attmept to mimick my parents and grandparents. Smile, wave occasionally, look elegant. I glance to the far corner of the court and I see something in the shadows. A man? Just as quick as it's there it's gone. I look to my parents to see that while my mother is oblivous, my father is intentely staring in the same direction. Then with a slight shake and a fake smile plastered back on, it's back to King Thor. The feast is elegant and delicious, as always. The adult members of the Asgardian high class just continue to get more drunk, as always. Finally the name Odin is called and we all clap poilitely as he and my grandmother grace the stage. They smile and soon my parents are joining them. The leader of the Asgardian Council looks directely into my eyes as he dismisses the party with a thank you and I notice the slight blue ring around his normally dark eyes.

SIlience. Instead of the thundering applause that followes every speech at an Asgardian council Party the only thing that can be heard are the slight gasps. Then suddenly the whispers fill the room. "What about Storm?" "I can see her sitting there." "Has something happened?" My father and grandfather appear to be seething. I am seething. But i can't let this show. Not with every member of the Asgardian High Class looking in my direction. So I do the lady like thing. The thing expected of me. I start the applause. Soon enough the entire room starts in and hopefully this will all be forgotten tommorrow.

I head into my chambers before I have to speak with my parents. Knowing my father, he is yelling at someone right about now. It was deliborate, an attempt to make me feel hated. But truthfully, I could care less. I must not worry myself with the mysterys the palace has alway held. The only thing on my mind is being on Earth. Being as normal as an Asgardian heir to the throne can be. I change quickly into a pair of tight black pants, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket. My blue gown wont be working tonight, because it isn't that strange holiday Halloween yet. I grab my bag and sit on my bed until my grandfather enters. He tells me that he told my parents that I was just going to ponder my thoughts alone tonight. We walk quietly to the where the rainbow bridge used to lie.

"You know how to get there, you've done it before." I nod my head and give him a little hug. I summon the wind to take me to Earth. To New York City. And suddenly I can see it. Avengers Tower.

A/N: Thank you to those who are following along. Sorry that the other avengers's children have not been mentioned yet but we will get an (interesting) intro next chapter. If you are curious about a Loki kid, just wait and see. Got to find a good time to intro them... I will update as much as possible but if you find me too slow just review or send me a message and I will hurry things up. Thanks a lot :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello all young avengers follwers. It's time to meet the rest of the gang at stark towers. Leave a review or a comment please :)

An interesting Intro:

I walk up to the building. "Now what..." I think to myself, it's late. Very late. I know if I stand out here too long it will look suspecious. I cross to the main door and do what any normal human would do. I rang the doorbell.

Within a blink of an eye, a man with a suit on opens the door. "Name and business." He says without a smile. "Uhh... Storm... The Young Avengers Initiative?" He pulls me indoors and looks around like I have just screamed an important secret in the middle of the bussiest street. "Get me Fury" He speaks to a small clip on his suit. "Now"

I look past his large frame into the main area of the tower. It's beautiful, with it's large fountain and plants everywhere. Up on the walls are what the mortals call televisions. But instead of entertaining stories they show maps with blinking dots in many colors. I walk up to one and I feel the agent follow my every step. I am mesmerised by the crystal clear pictures that pop up off agents security feed and could have watched all night but I was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

I turn around and look at his large frame. He's much taller than I, even though I reach 6 feet. His dark skin has slightly wrinkled and a black eyepatch covers his left eye. He wears all black and gives off the feeling that he has been around for a long time and knows what he is doing. "Mr. Fury?"

"We weren't expecting you, Miss Odinson." I struggle to think of a response. "Well, you invited me didn't you?" Maybe this wasn't the right response. He leans in closer to me, "I thought your father said you weren't coming. He personally visited me. I remeber it because when his loud entrance about gave me a heart attack, princess" I try to think of an acceptable answer to this. "He changed his mind?" Fury paces to the other side of the room.

"Well since your the only daughter of the origninal Avengers initiative, and we thought you weren't coming, we didn't prepare a room on you all's floor, princess." That does it. I take a breath and look him in the eyes. His constant excuses aren't going to keep me from this. "Mr. Fury, I've come all the way from Asgard to joint your team. I have trained my entire life hoping a moment like this would come. I have gone behind my father's back for me to come here and I'm not about to leave because you don't have a room for me. I'll sleep on the floor on a couch, outside if you make me. I may be the female heir to the Asgardian throne, but I'm not a 'princess'. You got that?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Follow me, you can sleep in the guy's bunk for all I care." We enter the elevator as it slowly climbs up. We walk down a long corridor and I peer into rooms as we pass. A large training room I am already itching to practice in. A kithcen/dinning room, and I silentely hope they don't expect me to cook anything. We pass a room with big couches and another television. Finally we reach a door at the end of the hallway. He opens the door and flips on a light. This causes four slumbering boys to groan and sit up.

"You said early Nicky but I didn't think you meant 1 in the morning." says a boy with red hair as he checks his watch. Fury gives him a fierce glare that the boy is too tired to catch.  
"This is Storm. Daughter of Thor. She has decided to join us after all. Storm, here is Howard." The red haired boy gives me a wink "Call me Howie." Before I get a chance to respond Fury points at a larger boy with dark curly hair. I didn't notice him at all at first. "This is Brian." He nods in my direction and I return it. "Marcus" I feel the boy's eyes upon me, I can tell he is trying to figure out my powers, to see my weak spots. "Hello" he simply says with a bored tone. "And finally we have Sam." The blonde haired, blue eyed boy stands up and shakes my hand. "It's a pleasure, miss." I give him the only genuine smile I've had all day. "Great" Howard states "Sammy, Mr. America himself, is gonna get the girl." This catches Fury's attenton. "None of you are getting any one. This is not a dating game, this is hardcore training to see if you can be the next generation of the Avengers. I've put my own head on the line for this initiative, and a bunch of teenage hormones are not going to ruin it. Understand?" Marcus and Brian both give him nods. Sam actually salutes him, which Howard mimicks.

"I will send in an agent to prepare a bed for you, Miss Odinson. The bathroom is at the end of room, I will send you your training clothes up for the week. Your wake up call will arrive bright and early. Goodnight." He exits and I make my way to the bathroom to prepare for bed. It's been a crazy day. I touch the beautiful braid my mother and grandmother did for me and sigh. I resent not telling them of my plans. But surely mother would have shared her knowledge with father, and I would be causing a tornando through the palace about now. This is all for the best. When I exit the bathroom, I catch sight of my bed. It's the closest to the bathroom and furthest from all the boys beds. The bright pink comforter is alarming on it's own but the additions of multiple fuzzy pillows has not helped the matter. I look over at the boy's plain colored, boring bedding and sigh. I flop down and hold tight to me a small stuffed toy of a man in a red and blue outfit. He will be my only friend tonight. I still feel four pairs of eyes on me, so I turn my back to them and fall into a light sleep.

A/N: Next chapter is training time. Now storm will have her chance to show her skills and see what the boys will have to offer :) Thanks for your support! And sorry for the typos. I'm using word pad and it doesn't have spell check... Plus I only write at night soooo... :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'M BACKKK. So this chapter is kinda a first day of school meets marine boot camp. Enjoy! Read and review

First day of boot camp:

Storm awoke to the deep voice of Fury. "You have an hour, meet in the kitchen." Boomed over the intercom. "Much thanks to our grand dictator!" Howie grumbles from his bed on the far side of the room. Sam just walks out from the bathroom, it looks like he's been awake for awhile. I stand up and head to the bathroom but bump into Brian. There is a moment of silence as well all process the fact that there is only one bathroom. "Uhhh...Ladies first?" Suggests Marcus. Brain and Howie nod in agreement. I enter in and shower as fast as possible and change into the outfit SHIELD has provided me. A pair of black pants along with a black shirt with the avengers symbol encrested onto it. The symbol is pink, naturally my least favorite color. Summoning the wind, I dry my hair and braid it into a lose braid over my shoulder. I walk out and head to my bed as all the guys head in to shower. I pull out the small bag I packed and pull out a small box. At first, the interior appears empty. But a simple swipe of my hand reveals Tempestas. The jewel on her handle shines a brilliant purple and rubbing my thumb across it turns the blade-as well as myself invisiable.

"That's a pretty nifty trick" Sam says from across the room. His bed is already made to military grade perfection. "I forgot you already showered" I muster out, turning red. "Your father had a hammer, am I correct? He walks towards my too pink, unmade bed." "Uh.. Yea, but Tempestas chose me." "Chose you?"

"Well... when we are of the age to choose a tool we walk into relic room and we get this feeling you know? And it calls us to it. It's really weird. My dad thought I was crazy, pointing at nothing. But it turns out I was the only one who could see her. No one has had her in generations. It's a sign I guess. First only female heir in years gets the rarest relic." I take a breath. "Sorry, I guess I don't get to talk to kids my own age too often" Sam smiles "it's cool." Howie swaggers into the room. "Did I just ruin a moment? Excellent, it's not even 8 yet." We all head down to the kitchen and are greeted by an Agent Hill.

"Good morning." She smiles at all of us. "You have 20 minutes to eat while I go over your schedule." We all grab a bowl of cereal and some tarts of pop and prepare for her immeniant monologue. "On weekdays from 830 to 3 you will all have schooling in everything a normal high school would cover." At this point Howie attempts to intergect but is cut off by a suprisingly sharp glare from such a cheerful woman. "Then from 3 to 630 will be training. 630 to 830 will be dinner and free time. Lights out at 830. Understood?" Our normal responses are exchanged. "Today will be a observation day however. Fury and a few other agents will just be looking in. Now head down to the training room. Best of luck."

The training room has everything necessary for a group of teenage killers. But the thing that catches my eye first is the range. So many different types of targets waiting to have Tempestas destroy them. We all head out in different directions. Sam heads to the punching bags. Brian heads to the weight lifting area. Howie "suits up." Marcus grabs a bow and a set of arrows and heads to the range. I follow him. He glances up at me as he hits the target without even trying. I feel uncomfortable with his stare constantly on me. So I throw Tempestas to the farest target avaliable. A perfect shot. "Nice shot." He smiles a bit at me. I think. It's gone before I can register. Suddenly, an blue and silver suit decends near us. "Killer" Howie's voice comes from inside it. "Thanks... to both of you." I attempt to be polite. "Tempestas, return!" The knife is back in my hand in an instant. The stone glows yellow. She's happy to finally be used.

We practice for a few more hours. I manage to speak to all the the young avengers at one point or another. I even have a sort of conversation with Marcus. We chat and laugh, and I realize I'm actually having fun. For one of the first times in a long time. I'm laughing and smiling and being myself, not the princess of Asgard. And I like it. A lot. We plan on going out this weekend, if the Fury will release us. All the guys promise to take me on a tour of the city, cause I've never been around. "You're in good hands, sweetheart." Howie throws his arms around my shoulders. "Don't flatter yourself." I reply cooly walking to the other side of the gym. Marcus actually snorts at this comment and the rest of the guys laugh, including Howie. And life goes on smoothly. For now.

A/N: Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. Next chapter we check back into Asgard to see how Thor is taking it. THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So it appears that I have been getting a good amount of hits on this story so keep it up guys. Read and Review please! Oh...BTW this story is told 3rd person of what's going on in Asgard because I don't think Thor would take his daughter ditching lightly. Enjoy :)

Thor angry:

"WHERE IS SHE?" Thor's booming voice easily travelled the ancient hallways of the palace into Odin's sitting room. However, the old man seemed unconcerned, he continued to sip on his tea and read the book sitting before him. "Father," Thor bursts through the door "Storm has gone missing, none have seen or heard of her." Odin glanced up from the book he was reading "I and all of Asgard have heard your shouting." Thor produced a mixture of a grunt and growl. "Anyone could have taken her, stolen her away and you sit here sipping tea like everything is well" Odin set his book and his tea down. "Now son, both you and I know that girl is just a good a fighter as you were at her age. And she is much wiser as well. You and I both know where she has dissapeared to. You know she finds out all that goes on in the castle. It's a mystery she isn't the goddess of eavesdropping." Thor let this sink in and soon his realization was obvious on his face. "She overheard? She's on Earth? How did you know thi-" Thor didn't need to finish, the smile on his father's face was enough of an answer. "How dare you allow her to become the center of such danger. To learn to be warrior instead of a lady, she's all we have for the throne." Odin sighed "How do you not see her, son? She's as stubborn as you were and she can fight for herself. She knows to be a lady but she can also see her heart and future lie elsewhere. There is always good purpose to what I do, everything I have ever done has been for the best and the moment you realize this is the moment you become even more successful in you reign." Thor looked to the ground, ashamed. To fight with his own father was disrespectful, and the last time he had done it led to his banishment. But good things had come out of it, meeting Lady Jane for instance. "You are correct in your ways father. Please forgive me. But I must see that my daughter is doing well. Allow me to speak to Heimdall, so he can show me her." "Go son" Odin smiled, "But no more temper tantrums until I've finished my morning tea."

Heimdall smiled at the approaching king. "Here to see your daughter?" Thor smiled "Of course good Heimdall, I am hoping she is well" "More than well good king, more than well" With simply placing a hand on Thor's shoulder the sight is transmitted. And there Storm is. Thor can't believe his eyes. She is throwing her Tempestas with more accuracy than the song of the hawk man and Lady Natasha! She is laughing along with the young man of iron and truely smiling. The sight itself brings a giant smile onto the king's face but the smile begins to fade when he knows oneday she will be needed back here in Asgard. Being the only heir, there is no other choice. He will let her be young and free for now, but he knows that the peace will not last forever and she must be home.

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter but I didn't want it to drag on :/ Also I totally made up the transmitting of sight thing but I felt it was needed. Next chapter is the YA first day in class and trust me you're gonna wanna meet the teacher. Review with ideas if you have any, I'm open to changing my story to fit people's wants. :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to all reading and all who have followed and/or favorited this story! You all are the reason I stay up to unGodly hours writing! This is just a fun little chapter about what it is like in the classroom with our Young Avengers (They are teenagers and they need an education lol) So enjoy and review please :)

The history of SHIELD 101:

Thankfully, Fury approved all of us to be part of the Young Avengers saying that we could "give our parents a run for their money." We had fallen into a little routine and we becoming sort of a little family, but today all of that was going to change. Fury had made it clear that a schooling was mandatory. "I won't have a bunch of teenagers that can't function in normal society in case the world finally comes to peace" He had told us when Howie had tried to talk him out of it. "Yes the son of not one but two assassins, a goody two shoes with super human abilities, a princess from another planet, a HULK, and a very handsome son of a billionaire" Howie responded "Plus if the world does magically come to peace I would like to see you function in normal society." Fury stared him down for a good minute, then told him he had dish duties for the rest of his life, and no he couldn't use the dishwasher.

I worry about today though. I did very well with my studies on Asgard, but what does one study on earth? Mother had taught me some earth lessons, but still I feel nervous. I've never even been in a classroom setting before. I've toured the schools in Asgard, seeing as my mother likes to try to build the best ones possible but I've always had private tutors at the palace. I reach the doorway and the guys are already there because I had to run back and grab something. Opening the door I'm shocked at how it looks. I expected a bland, normal SHIELD classroom but it looks as though someone has gone overboard with the decorating. The walls are painted a bright yellow with big windows and blue curtains. There are bulletin boards that seem to be awaiting projects that I suppose are going to be done by us. The whiteboard at the front of the class proclaims "WELCOME YOUNG AVENGERS" There are three rows of three desks.

Howie and Marcus sit on the outside desks of the back row. Howie is preoccupied with his phone and Marcus looks out the window like he wishes he could throw himself out of it even though we are on one of the top stories. Brian sits on the outside of the middle row, something about the entire situation seems to amuse him, because he sits there gazing around with a grin plastered to his face. Sam sits in the middle seat of the front row. He seems to be organizing the school supplies onto his desk. I decide to sit next to Brian and behind Sam. Hopefully, if there are any questions that I cannot answer Sam's tall build will block me from view.

At precisely 8:30, a man walks into the classroom. He seems like any other agent with his suit and SHIELD badge but he seems oddly familar. "Agent Coulson?" Marcus asks from the back of the room. Coulson smiles brightly and looks us all over. "Call me Mr. Coulson, Barton. And let me just say that I am happy to be around to see the next generation of Avengers and honored that director Fury chose me to be your teacher." He seems as though he may shed a tear of joy. "Let's begin shall we."

Despite the brightly colored decour, the lesson is less than fun. Mr. Coulson decides a good first day of class lecture is that of the complete History of SHIELD which seems to not only be his favorite subject but one he knows inside and out. With the lights off and a powerpoint (Made by Coulson himself) rolling, it's hard to stay interested for long. The only interesting part was talk of our parents. It had quotes, videos, and some of Coulson's own memories added in. Howie's dad has the same spirit as Howie. Only Howie has red hair. Marcus's mother looks as if she could kill me with just a simple glare in my direction. His father has amazing skills with a bow and arrow. Brian's dad as the Hulk sends chills down my spine. I know Brian can do the same thing and I fear the day I will see it. Sam's dad is the leader of the group-as I believe Sam will be as well. They both have the same good attitude and glint in their eye. And my father...he looks so young and happy. Like he was meant for this battle with his teamates. They all look like a family, sort of like all of us.

However, the lesson quickly goes downhill from there. We were all looking forward to lunch but it was simply catered in for us so we wouldn't waste any time. Unfortunately, that was only an hour ago, so it appears we have a good amount time left. I glance around Marcus is gone. Just gone. I never saw him leave, or even heard the door open or close. Howie is asleep, snoring lightly. Sam is taking notes vigorously, hanging on every word in the entire lecture. I try to entertain myself and Brian with a piece of string. I twirl it around Mr. Coulson's head. He doesn't seem to notice it at all, he's so into his lecture. We both try to contain our giggles because the boredom is really getting to us now. Brian scribbles on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Cool trick you got there" I smile at him and write back "being the Goddess of wind does have it's advantages." He chuckles back "Howie is going to try talking Fury into letting us go have a day on the town this weekend." "Probably not the best idea considering he's on dish duty for the rest of his life"

We could have passed notes for the rest of the lecture but suddently Coulson asks "Where's Barton?" Sam looks around confused, as if he wonders why anyone would leave this spectacular lecture. Howie jerks awake, nearly falling out of his chair. Brian and I attempt to not laugh as Coulson flips on the light as if Marcus will magically appear. "Well, maybe he just went to the bathroom..." He mutters to himself. "Well it's 3 anyways, see you all tomorrow!" Howie practically runs for the door and we head to training. As I exit I hear Coulson mutter "The kid is just like his father, they all are really"

A/N: So...what did you think? Sorry if there are any typos but I have WordPad that doesn't have spell check. Plus it's late and my brain is a little gone. (also if you read any parts extremely lame it's because it's really funny this late) Next chapter we meet a character some of you have been wanting to meet :) Review please :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's a nice chapter for you all! Please read and review and ENJOY :)

A Night on the Town:

"It was him!" Shouts came from all corners of the now slime covered classrooms. Coulson had made the fatal mistake of letting us attempt a simple chemistry lab. While Sam and I were questioning him about the experiment, a sudden explosion boomed from the back of the room covering us all with an orange slime and making Howie and Marcus about pass out from laughing too hard. Unfortunately, their fun had ended there, because Fury showed up much too soon and wasn't praticularly thrilled.

Fury's glares sent chills up all of our spines, Couslon included. "And you," He gestured towards the agent "what came upon you to even think of letting a bunch of hyperactive, genius, alien, gammaradiated, assasian raised kids try a chemistry lab." Coulson's poker face stayed intact but the fear in his eyes were obvious. Howie decided to step in and attempt to clear his name. "Well spangles junior and the alien princess weren't paying enough attention" Sam seemed offended, but I couldn't tell if it was due to the nickname or the fact that Howie dare suggest he wasn't following each level of instruction to the letter. "The only ones I'm sure didn't cause this mess are Sam and Storm!" Fury boomed. "That is a bias assumption!" Howie argued, thinking fast. "Benefiting only those whose names start with S!" Fury rolled his eye. "Get out." he said flately.

We all stood there a bit stunned. Was he kicking Howie out? "All of you," He clarified. "Get out. You guys have been cooped up in this building for a week and to be completely honest, I can't stand the sight of seeing or hearing you all anymore. It's friday, go annoy someone that doesn't live in the Avengers Tower." We didn't need to be told twice. We were in the elevator planning our evening so fast we could barely hear Fury demanding us to come back and to clean up the mess. Sam might have actually went back, if it wasn't for Howie holding the collar of his shirt until the doors closed.

Twenty minutes later, we spilled out onto the street with a fresh set of clothes, some money Fury gave us, and a threat that the entire agency of SHIELD will come for us if we aren't back by 10. "Hey, lets head up to the square and hang for a while then go to this awesome italian joint nearby. The waits eternal, but at least the grub is good." Howie piped up. We all nodded in agreement and started walking towards Time Square, illuminated in the dusk.

To any nonSHIELD agent, we looked like a regular bunch of teenagers just trying to kill a friday evening. However, I was the odd one out. I stopped and stared at everything probably annoying everyone, even Sam. Arriving at Times Square, I stared up at the tall buildings with their bright televisions and ads telling me to go see The Lion King and to drink CocaCola. I was mesmorised, staring while the guys lurked around looking for a celebrity. We all were having a good time, even Brian. But eventually, Howie decided he was the biggest celebrity around and to move on. Marcus laughed at this and pointed to me "The future queen of Asgard stands two feet away and you're still cocky enough to think you are the biggest celebrity here?" Howie shrugged, "On this planet at least. Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" "Can I just catch up with you guys in a few minutes?" I asked, eyes still glued to the giant screens. "I want to see who get kicked off American Idol first." "Sure, the wait is going to be a few hours anyways." Howie then gave me a few directions but all I caught was the name of the resturaunt and few random phases like '2 blocks west.' I nodded and said I would be their soon. It didn't seem too far, and I wasn't ready to leave. They all waved and headed out while I still stood rooted to my spot.

About 20 minutes and badly placed commercial breaks later, I was ready to head to the Italian resturaunt. I began walking in the general direction they headed and hoped to only round the corner and find them. However, I realized that I not only didn't listen to the directions well enough to find them, but also didn't know the city well enough to navigate it. It wasn't the tiny town in New Mexico brought me to every couple of years, I couldn't see far and the sun had already set so I didn't know which way was west. I kept walking in the direction they had dissapeared and watched as the bright buildings soon turned to shabbier ones. The men in suits and the women in skirt changed to men with pants too big and women with very tight dresses.

A few men sitting on a porch called out to me from across the street. "You lost, baby?" One of the men called "You need a shoulder to cry on?" Yelled another. I shook my head and started to walk away when they stood up and started to head over. Reaching my hand into my bag, I pulled out my invisable Tempestas. I knew I couldn't harm these men, but it felt better than being unarmed. I felt them coming closer behind me, and I tried to ignore their calls. Suddenly, a boy my age crossed over to us. Great, another guy to join the chase. Looking at him closer, I suddenly noticed that he wasn't human. His distinctave features screamed that he was Asgardian. But I could only be imagining it, he couldn't really be from Asgard.

"Beat it!" He called to the men following me. I turned to face them all only to see fear in their eyes. They reconized this boy, they were afraid of him! "Don't do nothing crazy man! We'll leave the chick alone. We're cool. We're cool." They backed away slowly only to break into a run a few seconds later. "Thanks." I shake his hand and try to think of a way to ask him about Asgard. It would be hard to explain what Asgard is to an Earthling. But thankfully, he asks me. "Yes" I reply with a smile, but wonder why he doesn't instantly ask if I am Storm. Shouldn't he know me from the paper or something? "You are too?" I ask, unsure.

"Yea, I am but haven't been their in a while. My dad likes to travel, wants to visit all nine realms so I just tag along. My mom-died. When I was young you see, so I just travel around, try to learn some new things. I'm Maleficium, by the way. Call me Mal." He smiles back. "I'm Storm, just recentely got here to train. It's pretty hard to train in Asgard if you're a girl." He laughs at this. "So do all the rich Asgardians vacation in Earth now?" "Just the lucky ones." I mock. He hands me a blank card and I watch as numbers fade onto it. "Magic?" I ask him. "Well you honestly didn't think I was a fighter did you?" I shrugh and he continues. "You have a telephone at whereever you're staying right? Call me and we can hang sometime, it would be awesome to actually spend some time with someone from my realm." I put the card in my purse. "Of course I will."

"Storm is that you!." I hear the voices of the rest of the young avengers echo through the streets. "Call me." Mal calls after me as I run towards the guys. "Sorry, was I taking way too long?" I ask the guys and they all shake their heads. "Even alien girls get lost if you give them directions, Howie" Marcus laughs. Howie sticks his toungue out at hims and whines that he is hungry. "We didn't eat." Brian explaines. "And it' almost 9 already. Let's just eat at the next resturant we see and try to make it home before SHIELD agents flock the city." I turn to say goodbye to Mal but he has already left, dissapearing into the night. We walk a few more blocks until Sam pipes up "So what's Shawarma?"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and don't murder me if I got the layout of NYC a little off. I have never been :(

Thanks a lot :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers, you guys make this story much more fun for me! This chapter is a short little snipet but trust me, next chapter you don't wanna miss :)

Secret Meetings:

Even though time had aged the man, anyone could reconize him. He sat, whispering to a man in what seemed to be an isolate forest. "Is the plan in motion?" Asked the unreconizable man. His yellow teeth set in a small smirk. "Of course, the girl is gone to Midgard foolishly fratanizing with other dangerous teenagers and she has already met Malficium." He laughed, the sound filling the empty space. "Does the boy know his fate?" The other man said as his smile grew wider. "To rule Asgard? He knows that destiny but to kill the girl? He doesn't even know who she is, what she guards from him! But he won't be persuaded to do so until I am sure she trusts him." "Better tell him soon before he gets too attached." His long dark hair covered his face as the man laughed. "My son is not as foolish as you seem to think he is! And when we march into Asgard and take the throne for ourselves every drop of blood will have been worthwhile!" The other man stood up, raising his glass. "To our soon to be kings Loki and his son Malficium!" They toasted to the proclaimation, and shared a cold laugh.

A/N: I told you it was super short. Attack me if you must :( . But I just wanted to show you all haven't given up on the story and I plan on having a storyline. I do have a question for my commenters, however. What should Mal be the god of? Something cool and maybe something that relates to either his father's or Storm's? Anyway, help me out. Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this chapter is pretty good sized with some action because you all are so awesome fore reviewing and following! I wrote this one fast because I have been looking forward to this chapter for a while now. Please read and review!

Pretty Scars:

Fooling around, especially if Howie was around, was no rare occurence in the Young Avengers' lives. Working out after spending hours in the class room led to goofy behavior, and not a single teen, yes even Sam, didn't participate. But lately, I have noticed Howie being more and more foolish around Brian. And today in the gym was no exeption. Marcus and I were at the target range, Sam was beating up some punching bags, Howie and Brian were lifting some simple hand weights and chatting about a television show that apparently is very popular on Earth.

They seemed to be argueing over which character was most dire to the series and Howie seemed to deliberately pick the alternate over Brian. Brian was red in the face and turned his back to Howie, heading the other way. Stubborn as always, Howie followed his footsteps closely still arguing his stand. Suddenly, Howie knocked down a rack of weights all crashing onto Brians foot. He cries out in pain and instinctivly I run over there, not noticing Marcus's attempt to grab my arm.

"Brian, are you okay?" I touch his arm and his face snaps up, his eyes an unreal green. I know what's happening but I'm rooted to the spot, the Young Hulk's hand is wrapped around my arm as he lets out a roar turning to a green monster I hoped I would never see. "Brian, please let me go!" I cry trying to fight the pain and fear that wants to crack my voice. Don't cry, please don't cry. Even though I don't want to hurt Brian, I reach my arm out to call for Tempestas. But before I can call for her, the Young Hulk curls his fingers around my throat blocking my breathing and my voice.

I'm kicking and fighting the pain and the blackness that starts to edge around my vision, I'm trying to get my feet on his chest so I can try to push away and stay awake but I notice out of the corner of my eye that Howie has suited up. He shoots shots around the Young Hulk's head and he loosens the grip around my neck enough for me to force out a whisper "Tempestas, return." I feel the cool and familar handle in my hand and stab the Young Hulk's thigh, causing him to roar in my face. He picks me up higher and hurls me across the room, I use the wind to slow my acceleration and bring me to the ground right before I go splat on the concrete wall behind me. I stand there, wobbling as black speckles cloud my vision.

"Storm, DUCK!" Yells Sam from the other side of the room. I see the weight lifting equipment fly towards me and I do as Sam says just not fast enough. The sharp corner slices my cheekbone and crumpled on the floor I bring my hands to it, feeling the warm blood ooze between my fingers. The pain is almost unbearable. I feel Sam wrap his arms around me and see the SHIELD agents flood in. Then everything goes black.

The ceiling spins as I jolt awake, pain washes over me and the overly white room continues to spin. A woman's voice tells me not to move so fast. I reach my hand up-slowly- and touch my bandaged face. I faintly trace my neck, shivering at the pain it brings me. "You're lucky to be alive." The woman tells me. "Yea," I force out "I'm the goddess of luck." I fall into a coughing fit as Sam, Marcus, and Howie walk in. Sam rushes to my bed side and pats my back. Marcus heads to the other side and Howie stands there awkwardly in the corner trying not to make eye contact with me.

"How is Brian? I'm sorry I stabbed him." I croak. "He's fine, princess. The real worry is you." Fury's deep voice fill the room making everyone, even the woman sit up a little straighter. Howie practically jumps out of his skin. "I'm fine." I say trying to sound strong but another cough attack proves me wrong. "It's a miracle she isn't dead." The woman in the corner pipes up. "I mean he should have crushed her windpipe, killing her instantly." Her words disgust everyone else in the room. "Isn't she supposed to be immortal." Marcus asks, like I'm not even in the room. "Only if a moral tries to kill me," I start "But an immortal like myself can kill me just as easily as a mortal can kill another mortal." "Well princess here is very lucky" Fury says. "The Fury is a little pissed" Marcus whispers in my ear. "A little is an understatment, Mr. Barton." Fury glares at us. "And since Mr. Banner has destroyed the training room, our new workout plan will consist of a 5 mile run with me driving behind you. 10 for the young Mr. Stark. And no, you may not wear your suit." There is a collective groan. "We start now." The boys start walking out the door as I struggle to stand up and follow them. "Not you, princess. You are on the bed rest for the rest of the week, until the training room is repaired." I look into his eye. "I want to run with my team." I stand there, wobbling and keeping eye contact. "Please escort Storm back to the dorm," He says to the woman. "And don't tell her anymore horror stories about how she should've died." he adds as we walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry" is the first thing I hear when I arrive back to our dorm. "Don't be sorry," Giving Brian a hug "I'm fine." He brushes his hand across my bandage on my face. I tense up unwillingly. "You're not fine, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to speak to me again." I attempt to look into his eyes but he keeps his eyes glued to the floor, "We all make mistakes sometimes, all I have is a little scratch on my face that will be gone before we know it and this will all blow over." I try to sound like I'm perfectly fine, But he doesn't buy the act. Brian turns his back to me "You didn't see yourself Storm. You were crumpled to the floor and there was blood everywhere. Sam was trying to shake you awake but you were out cold. We all thought you were..." He turns back to face me. "And it's not some little scratch. It's going to scar. Everytime you look in the mirror you will have to think of what I did." He grabs my hand and pulls me into the bathroom and flips on the lights.

And I see the real problem. It's not so much the bandage but the bruises. Hulk sized finger marks make almost my entire neck dark purple. My lips are tinted a bit from not being able to breathe and I pull up my sleeve to see a bruise the size of the Young Hulk's hand where he grabbed me. "I'm sorry." Brian restates making me jump. "It's fine," I start with a shakey voice "I'll wear some turtle necks and long sleeves for a couple of weeks. Then with a touch of makeup, no one will notice the scar." He shakes his head and goes back to the dorm but I am rooted to the spot, tracing over the bruises and trying not to notice the tears slipping down my face.

It's the third day of being stuck in the dorm and Brian has started training with the rest of the team. It's like being back in Asgard but minus my one hour of practice a day. I groan in boredom, going through the outfits SHEILD has provided me for the hundreth time. That's when I find it. The note of paper with numbers. Mal. I suddenly have my freedom, the need to see Mal. I begin to plan my short escape, and when the guys come back I walk over to Howie. "We need to talk." He smirks at me, "Let's go somewhere a little more private." Grinning at his own joke he walks with me to the roof of the building and we can see the entire skyline of the city. "I need to escape for a little while tomorrow." I say as we gaze at the lights of the city, just now starting to glow. "So you're using me, princess. That's going to cost you." He smiles at me. "The price?" I ask. "A kiss." "No way." "It's your only option." "On the cheek." "No deal." "Deal." "Fine, Deal." He gives up. "The SHIELD agents monitor where you are in the building using a less cool version of my dad's invention JARVIS. I will hack the program tonight and when I leave tomorrow I will make it where it looks like you are in the room. You will have to be back before lunch though because then they will come in with your food. Now get ready for the best cheek kiss you will ever recive." I sigh as he leans in to peck my cheeck. I turn my head and he stops. "Princess, we made a deal. Unless you want a real kiss that is..." I break the eye contact. "Just kiss me on the cheek without the cut please." His face becomes guilt ridden, and he barely brushes his lips against my cheek before he tells me everything will be done and dashes back into the building. I sigh as I flip open my SHIELD issued phone.

I dial the number on the paper Mal gave me. "Hello?" He answers on the third ring. "It's me, Storm." His voice picks up, sounding excited. "Storm! I was hoping you would call soon." I smile. "Training has been a little crazy lately. But I can leave at 5 AM tomorrow and sneak back in before noon. The leaders here don't let us out much, so I'm sneaking out for a bit. Want to meet me somewhere?" He pauses for a moment, thinking a bit. Why don't we meet in Central Park, you know how to get there right?" I smile, "Yes, I will be there as fast as possible. Look forward to seeing you!" "Me too, good bye." We hang up and I run upstaires to get ready for my escape tomorrow.

Howie kept good to his word and as soon as Fury and my team is gone, I take the fire escape to merge in with the rest of the city's population. Even though it is already hot, I wear a turtle neck and a jacket with a hood. I cover my face and my bruises as I walk as quickly as possible to the park. He sits on a bench, looking around for me. He is smiling and seems to fit in with all the other visitors of the park. I notice his dark hair, not too long but long enough to almost start to cover his brilliant green eyes. I shiver, thinking of the last time green eyes made an appererence but shove it off, calling his name.

He stands to hug me and we exchange polite little chat as we sit on the bench. But after a few minutes of chatting, he asks the question I have been dreading. "So what's with all the winter clothes?" "It's uhh colder here than it is in Asgard." I lie quickly. He laughs "I may not have been to Asgard since I was a babe but I know the climate from my father's teachings." He playfully knocks my hood off but then his eyes lose their laughter, and his smile molds into a frown. "What happened?" he asks me in a dead voice. "Nothing," I shrug it off "Just a little training mishap." He looks at me dead in the eyes, " So is this the reason you are wearing all of this? A _little_ training mishap?" He tugs down on my turtleneck. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes on what he sees underneath. His touch, still a ghost on my skin gives me goosebumps. "I'm sorry," I tell him turning the other way. "I should've waited until they healed better before I came and talked to you. I shouldn't have let you see these ugly reminders." I stand up to leave. Tears theating to spill.

He grabs my hand. "Please don't leave, they aren't ugly. Just a shock." I look into his eyes. "And not a shock because of the looks of them." he continues. "A shock that such a strong fighter could get hurt so badly." I sit back down. "You've never seen me fight..." I start but he puts his finger to my lips. "I can see it in your eyes, brave enough to come to train freely with the Midgardians. You are just like the Midgardian animal the tiger, earning your stripes." He traces the scar on my face. "And I think that it's beautiful, you have pretty scars."

A/N: Seems like Mal has a silver tongue just as his father does. Still looking for ideas of what he could be the God of, so PM or review me ideas. Thanks a lot to all of my readers :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: You readers crack me up. I write a tiny barely a paragraph chapter and I get so many reviews, I write my longest chapter so far, I get a grand total of two. But hey, whatever floats you all's boats. Anyways as always Read Review and Enjoy this new chapter!

The First Mission

The weather began to chill as our schedule began to feel more natural. The Fury even began to let us have free time around the city during the weekends, provided we carry our SHIELD issued phones. We had a certain number of hours we had to log every weekend, as long as an early morning team practice on Saturday.

We usually found ourselves eating toghether on Saturday an occasionally seeing a movie (and one time Howie invited me to go see the musical CATS with him, but we all ended up going. I loved it but the rest of my team vowed we would never see a musical toghether again.) but going our seperate ways on Sunday. Brian often worked on his experiments down in one of the student labs. Howie usually went out on the town, spending his father's money and being typical Howie. Sam went to visit his parents and Marcus usually went to the Central Park Zoo which Brian tells me later that he tries to learn new fighting and stalking techniques from the specimens he studies. I tell everyone I'm out exploring the city, but in reality I visit Mal for hours every week.

I have no desire to hide things from my teamates, but I feel reveling my friendship will cause unneccesary tension and may result in my cover being blown to Mal. I like knowing that he doesn't know of my royal blood, that the two of us can just be ourselves and not a future queen and her subject. We laugh and joke toghether. I tell him stories of my teamates and he tells me of his travels. His magic is incredible, he contains the power to put beautiful images in my head by just a simple touch to my hand. He plays the adventures of his travels, occasionaly showing me pictures of his mother from Asgard. But he never shows me images of his father, and I never ask him too. He is my best friend, and I refuse to risk to lose the bond we have.

It's Saturday, nearing the end of our group session and the guys are focused on trying to convince me to join them to see the new horror movie with them. But my mind is on the next day, when I plan to visit Mal in the park. "What was that again?" I ask Howie as tempestas hits the bullseye again. But before he can answer Fury appears in the doorway. "You all seem able," he begins "Be downstairs in 10 minutes. First mission. Full fighting gear please." And he's gone. "Can you belive it?" Sam says absoulutely giddy "Our first mission." Howie mocks Sam's glee "Can you belive it? Fury said please." We all laugh but dash to our room. Howie is already suited up. I change into a pair of sliver tights and a traditional Asgaridian training dress (all females are required to train in some sort of weaponery but few woman actually enjoy it) in purple. I pull my chest battle armor over the top of the dress and put on my silver cuffs. I call tempestas and slip on a small tiara that keeps the hair out of my eyes, it has a gem in the center that matches tempestas's. Howie snorts at my outfit. "Nice tiara, princess" I roll my eyes.

Brian joins us next. He simple wears a blue shirt and a pair of black pants. "Green and blue don't really go toghether" Howie advises while Brian rolls his eyes. "Blue is a calming color. And I really don't plan on showing my friend today." he explains looking at me. Marcus appears next. He wears an all black outfit, with the exeption of his gloves, his mask, and his arrow sheath all being a dark green. "What no purple?" Howie pipes up again. "Purple really isn't my color" Marcus replies with his deep and sarcastic tone. Lastly, Sam runs to join us. His outfit is exactley like his father but the red and blue are switched. His smile is nearly bright enough to reflect off his already shiny shield. "Look at that smile," Howie teases "It belongs on a cereal box." Sam attempted to change his smile into a scowl, "What about you? Where's the Iron Man red and gold?" Howie looks offended, "How can you even say that?! Silver and Blue clearly look better with my hair." He looks at his own reflection in Sam's shield and smirks at himself.

"Let's go, young avengers." Fury commands with a remenisant Coulson standing next to him. "Brian drives the car. Marcus, Sam, and Storm rides along. Howie flies overhead. Directions have been sent by voice control into Howie's suit and the GPS in the car should give you all directions." "The wind is good today." I tell Fury. "I'm not taking the car; I'll follow Howie." Fury starts his reply but is interrupted by Howie "You can FLY?" "No, I can glide with the wind." I reply. "I'll head to the roof, wait for me up there." I catch the elevator as the guys get in the car and Howie flies super fast SHEILD elevator gets me to the top in 10 seconds flat. Howie meets me and I stand at the edge of the building. "You sure this is safe princess?" He asks me. I just smile and fall.

The wind feels good as I glide behind Howie, occasionally turning a few somersaults. Howie laughs and before we know it we are arriving at destination. We descend slowly as the others arrive. We look around for any sign of trouble and are stopped by an old lady flagging us over.

"You are kidding me." Howie practically growls. "Fury sends us to save a cat from a tree." We all stand there like idiots, in full superhero outfits as Sam scrambles up the tree to save the ugly creature. The old woman smiles and thanks us as we all climb into the car. "Here we are!" Howie raises his volume as we drive off. "Looking like a bunch of stupid teenagers trying to be superheros. We ARE superheros, and I vote we get real missions and stop being jacked around by Fury. Everyone but Sam and I agree. I am stuck sitting between the Howie and Sam as Sam says "We helped someone. That's what heros do. This sparks a normal argument between the two and Marcus turns up the radio from the passanger seat and sends me a sympathetic glance.

I can't see out the two side windows, due to Howie's large suit and Sam's large frame but out of the corner of the front window I see our chance. "Look!" I point. A large group of men surround two woman. They attempt to snatch her purse away but the woman try to fight them off. Brian pulls over and we all jump out ready for a real mission. I grab the first guy and pull him away from the women. "What's up princess" He snickers in my face. I punch his jaw, silently thanking Sam for the fighting lessons because I can't stab any of these mortals with tempestas. I turn to tell the women to run but see them taking pictures with their phone. Half of the punks are either knocked out or have run off. "Let's go guys" Brian says looking at the women still taking shots of us all. "I don't think Fury is going to like this." We all jump back in our car and head back to the tower.

The next morning we are awoken early the next morning by an angry Fury. He throws all of the town's newspaper's at us. All of the front pages are litterted with pictures of us. Howie grabs one up instantly, scanning for mention of ourselves. "The Young Iron Man." he grumbles. "What a crappy superhero name." Fury, alreading boiling, blows. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THINKING. I'VE KEPT YOU HERE SECRETELY FOR OVER 4 MONTHS NOW AND IN ONE DAY YOU RUIN ALL I HAVE BEEN WORKING FOR!" Suprisingly, Sam stands up to him. "We saved two women from muggers, how is that blowing what you have been working for? We couldn't have left them and there wasn't time to call for backup." Fury is still enraged but understands where we are coming from. "Look," he starts. "Sorry for the fake mission yesterday. But that is no excuse for reveling your identies so early. Now there is no hope of sending you all on undercover missions. All of the world will now know of the Young Avengers." He leaves us with our thoughts and I pick up a newspaper. I see my picture splashed across the cover, me punching the punk in the jaw. I look fierce and powerful but the picture is instantly ugly as soon as I see a thin white line across my cheek. I quickly read the article noting they already know we are the Avenger's children. They call Bruce the Young Hulk and Howie the Young Iron Man. They give Marcus a mixture of his parent's names; Blackhawk (which Howie is extememly jealous of.) And then I reach the last line of the article. "The girl is belived to be the daughter of the Asgardian God and king Thor, and since we yet to know the name of this girl we here at the Times are simply referring to her as 'the alien princess'" My mouth grows dry and suddenly throwing up seems like rational idea. But suddenly I have to grab onto the bed post to keep myself standing.

I realize I've seen Mal read the news many times and all dreams of our simply friendship continuing fly out the window.

A/N: How's Mal going to react to his new knowledge of Storm? Next chapter is a Loki/Mal chapter only so make sure to read next chapter! And BTW booklover1498, Mal's curfew is 11. Make sure he is home on time. AND FINALLY to those who really like Young Avenger's stories here on fanfic make sure to check out my buddy Cap's girl new story "Whats next?" Reviews are awesome btw :) THANKS


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm loving everyone who is reviewing or following my story right now. Hopefully, I have the plot sorted out now and I'm not just randomly steering towards nowhere anymore. Please enjoy and if you have any comments or suggestions feel free to message me or review!

Father and Son

Maleficium Lokison could manipulate the image and the title of the newspaper in front of him to say anything he wanted and not a single person would be suspecious. That is, except for himself. He might be the god of illusions, but he couldn't erase that picture of Storm on the cover of every newspaper in the city. She was kicking that guy's butt but all he could see was the white line across her face. And the only parts in the article itself were phrases such as 'Thor's heir' and 'young avengers' and worse of all 'alien princess.'

Mal has had his suspecions for a while now, he knew deep down that that pretty Asgardian girl was Thor's daughter. The training and the eyes were dead giveaways. But he could never let it fully sink it. He knew his destinay. His father had been preaching it since the day he was born, Loki kills Thor Maleficium takes care of his child. Child. His father had never let the words 'son' or 'daughter' pass through his lips. He truely is the god of micheif. And before Storm, Mal had imagined an arrogant, easy to fool son just like Thor was. Never had he imagined that this heir would be a girl, let alone one he actually cared for. Maybe loved.

He shoved all of the papers off his table and paced the room. He had his fate, and his father was never going to let him live it down. Mal wanted to run away, to scream, to go to Storm and tell her the truth. But most of all he just wanted to cry. But no matter what he did, his father would see. And he couldn't let that happen. He looked at the clock, in 2 hours his father would be here to talk about plans. Plans Mal wasn't ready to discuss.

Loki's eye's did not shift as he stared down his son. They looked so alike, but Mal had opted for a shorter hair style. "Easier to blend in on Midgard." Suddenly, the older man leaned into the table without moving his eyes from Mal's. "Our time grow's near son, you have already discovered your little girlfriend's secret. And now we shall reveal our's." he laughed. "Are you ready, Maleficium?" Mal swallowed and took a breath. "Yes, my father." He tried to smile, to seem as confident as his father was. Loki stood up and walked around the table.

"Good, you have until the day after the Midgardian holiday, Christmas I believe it is called. I will manipulate the caretakers at the tower into thinking she went to Asgard for the remainder of the holidays. We shall attack on New Year's in Asgard." Loki smiled again. "Who will suspect such an act during these merry times?!" Mal shifted uncomfortably. "Father, should we not let Sto-the girl-live out the rest of year. Since it is her last." Loki stopped and provided an icy stare towards his son. "Have you grown weak?! Have you grown attached to the wetch!?" "Of course not, Father!" Mal and Loki both composed themselves. "I have thought of nothing but the mission since I arrived here on Midgard. The deed will be done." Loki's smile crept back on. "Good." "But I do have one more suggestion. Please do not watch me kill her. I wish to be alone in this event." Mal hoped for the best. "You have until the day after the silly holiday," Loki collected his things. "You will be alone, do not fail me son." He put his hand on his son's shoulder and with a flash of light he was gone.

Mal tried to man ipulate himself as much as possible. He imagined Storm saying the most hatefilled words towards him. He was so desperate he even tried to create the image of her kissing every single memeber the young avengers. The half monster, the assaigns offspring, the leader boy and even the bratty billionaire son. But nothing worked, he couldn't get her eyes that icy blue he wanted. They were still filled with concern and happiness and light. And worse of all trust. Mal had to make a plan. He had to make her go back to Asgard with the safeness of her father and grandfather and Heimdall. He had to save her, even if it meant losing her at the same time. This was his only way out.

Leaning against the wall, Maleficium Lokison finally got his wish as sobs filled his body.

A/N: Brace yourselves for the next chapters my lovely readers! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Super duper sorry for this wayyyy too long wait. School has started as well as rehersals (I'm one of thos super crazy theatre kids) And this chapter needed to be done right, soooooooooooo please enjoy this chapter and as always Read & Review

BTW: This chapter just skips around about a 2 week time period so try to keep up :)

Christmas time in the city:

Storm watched as the city of New York's mood changed. The briskness filled the air and shop windows filled with bright reds and greens. The staff and agents of SHEILD had begun to decorate and under the supervision of Agent Coulson, not an inch of base wasn't prepared for the holidays. The other members of her team taught her of Thanksgiving and took her to see the Christmas tree in the Rockefeller center light up. Christmas was drawing closer, and not a single Young Avenger could wait.

But Storm had one problem- the rest of the team was going home to spend Christmas with their parents. She was lucky they all stayed with her during Thanksgiving, but she knew she couldn't stop them from seeing their familes during Christmas. She however did not want to travel back to Asgard, she would only be reamining here until May and then she would have a 3 month break. To be honest, she considerd spending some time at her teammates homes instead of going back to her own.

She stood at the door as the cars arrived to take her friends away for two weeks. They were all going to be back for the New Year, insisting they wouldn't let her experince that holiday alone. But she still felt sad as she hugged them all as they got into their cars with the presents she had given them in their hands along with a threat in their minds of what would happen if they opened their's early. Sure she had presents from them under the tree and they all had invited her to spend the two weeks with them at their homes, Sam and Howie had the more hopeful looks on their faces, but as she watched the cars drive off she felt totally alone for the first time in a while.

As the break started, Storm spent more time exploring the city. The SHEILD agents had given her a phone with tracking systems in it so they could find her in case of emergency, but she loved to listen to music on it. She spent her time in Central Park, listening to the CATS soundtrack and thinking of Mal. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since the incident with the newspaper reporters. She could barely stand the thought of him knowing who she really was. A princess. But inside she still hoped he wouldn't mind...

It was Christmas eve and Storm was sitting on her bed. She had spent a majority of the evening with Agent Coulson, who told her myths and folklore of Christmas. It was a bright and jolly mood, mostly because Fury had gone home to visit his own mother. But as she was sitting on her bed, supposed to be getting ready to sleep, she felt the need to take a walk. She used the little trick Howie had taught her before he left on how to turn off the tracking device and played her CATS on high volume as she walked through central park wrapped in her warm coat.

Mal watched Storm sit on a bench in the park. She had a perfect view of the beautiful full moon. He had to do this. He had to send her back to Asgard. He felt so bad for doing it on a night like tonight, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before his father grew angry and in a blind rage did the action himself. Mal had to force Storm to go home to Asgard, he had to make her safe. And this was his chance, maybe his only chance to save her. He took one last loving look at her dark hair, her pink cheeks, and her beautiful blue eyes that threatend to outshine the moon. He took a deep breath, and let his illusions do the rest of his job.

"Mal!?' Joy lit up Storm's face as she stood from the bench starting towards him to hug but he stepped back. "Why did you lie to me?" His voice was soft, but very intense. Storm shivered and took a deep breath. "I did not lie." He voice was strong and clear. "I told you I was from Asgard, didn't I? I told you I was well off, did I not?" Malficium stepped forward a bit. "I want nothing to do with a liar." He traced the scar on her cheek. "A broken one to say the most. Just go home, do us all a favor here on Earth." Mal knew he had went too far but if this was the only way to save her, to scare her home, then he would pay whatever cost. He told himself he wouldn't leave until her eyes went that icy blue, but to his greatest fear did they remain their loving color, and worst of all he could see the hurt he had inflicted in them. He couldn't take it anymore, so he turned and ran off into the darkness, seemingly dissapearing.

Storm waited until he was long gone to let the tears flow from her eyes. She wanted to be home. Not the base, home in Asgard. She wanted to hug her parents, to kiss her grandparents on the cheek. She wanted to go back to throwing her knife at her wall, she wanted to forget everything. The music from her phone changed to the song Memory.

Midnight.

Not a sound from the pavement.

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone.

in the lamp light the witherd leaves collect at my feet.

and the wind begins to moan.

She was nearly sobbing, she had to sit on the bench to make sure she didnt' fall. She allowed her self to sing the next part quietly in her broken voice.

Memory.

All alone in the moonlight.

I can smile at the old days.

I was beautiful then.

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again.

She felt empowered by the song. She would not cry home to her father and mother. She would be a Young Avenger. She would be amazing. She would not be weak-sure she would be heartbroken for a while. But she would live on. But still, as she run back to the tower, the tears still fell.

Mal watched her from the trees, he tried to contain his tears brimming in his eyes. He watched her run back to the tower. Mal had sent her home, he had saved her. But he had lost himself.

A/N: Wow. If you haven't heard this song that inspired the chapter YouTube it. It is called Memory from Cats and I LOVE the Elaine Page version. I feel that describes what Storm feels. Please review with any ideas or comments you may have. Until next time my friends :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OMG It has been soo long and no apologies I give will really matter. I'm super sorry. But here is another chapter! If you want to follow me on tumblr (because I probably could have finished this story if the temptations of tumblr hadn't been bothering me) I'm SheFellForMalfoy. Anyways please read and review as always :)

All the Young Avengers had decided to meet up for New Years at the Tower. They had began to arrive, arms full of presents from their parents, the day after Christmas. They were all smiles and laughter. Besides one.

Storm was different now. Maybe the other members noticed, maybe Coulson or Fury noticed. But none of them tried to understand. No one asked her if anything was wrong. No one tried to understand. But somehow, the world turned on. She trained extra hard even though it was not required until the break was over. She always managed a few smiles and a few witty remarks but there was no doubt. She was different.

Mal watched the clock on the wall strike midnight. He hadn't met his deadline. He hadn't even tried. He held his breath. The sound of his father's boots filled his ears. "Do not think that I have no idea what you have done." Loki grabbed the back of his son's head. "YOu have made the task more difficult ten-fold. And you almost ruined our plans. Are you proud of the emotion you have allowed to over take you?" Mal did not speak. He did not flinch or react. He just kept holding his breath. "You're in for it this time." Loki released his grip and spun Malficium around to face him. "You misjudged her. Thought the girl would high-tail it back to Asgard, eyes full of tears. But no, she's strong. She has reamiend here. And now it's my chance with the girl." Mal's eyes widen as his father's smile did the same. "You get to come too, be ready at 9." And he was gone.

The Young Avengers were awake suprising early the next morning, and decided to take a stroll through the city. Storm was less than pumped, but the guys managed to drag her out anyways. But after an hour or so, she was cheerful. Maybe even a bit like her old self. Her friends truely made a difference. Howie's jokes, and Sam's reactions to his jokes, always could cheer her up. Marcus had a superb ability to disappear and reappear. But Brian was now shy around her, almost avoiding her. However she was more happy now, even with the hole in her chest. They continued their adventure through New York.

Father and son sat out of side, using mischief, magic, and illusions to disguise themselves. They stared,still as statues, watching and waiting. As the group of laughing teens approached, Mal's skin crawled. "Please be able to save her." he silently messged them. "Please, my father's strong and I cannot stop him myself." Loki grabbed his son's wrist. "It's showtime."

"And that's when I looked Happy right in the eye and said 'If you tell my father I'l..." CRASH. Howie fell to the ground with a thud, a wave of power overtaking him. He shook his head trying to focus, people were running, the other Young Avengers were scrambling to take out their weapons from their bags. Then, he saw him. Loki. The God of Mischief. The one who started the original Avengers. And he was aiming right for him.

Sam jumped in front of the beam, using his shield to block the ray. "Howie get your suit on. NOW!" Howie scrambled to open his bag and allow JARVIS and the suit to function.

"Oh so much like your parents. So eager to fight." Loki lowered his weapon. "I just want to talk. Oh. And take this one." He grabbed at Storm but she used Tempestas to stab him...or almost stab him. That Loki dissapeared to reveal the true Loki standing behind her, his spear poking the base of her neck. "Look at this scar. Wish my good for nothing son could have done something like this. But this here is the work of the monster." As he traced the scar Brian let out a low growl. "Don't do anything stupid now children. I just want to finish the job my son couldn't manage. Mal, look at the excellent work your father has done."

"Mal." Storm's heart raced at the thought of him. She had known, it had always burned in her mind when she spoke to him. He was the son of Loki, the one her father had once thought a brother but turned enemy on him. She should have known that this was the plan. Not only to break her heart but to kill her to.

Loki forced her to her knees, execution style. "Now my son, you will learn what happens when you love. Use her knife against her. She is to die for my cause. And if any of the other Young Avengers try anything, I will free my army onto New York. Thousands will die. Not just her."

Storm turned her head to look at her friends. "Do not rescue me, it is better this way. Just let me die. Please." She closed her eyes. But Mal wasn't going to play this game. Mal picked up Tempestas. "Storm..." He whispered as he went towards her neck. "Do what you do best."  
Malficium tossed Tempestas through the air and pushed his father to the ground where the other members of the Young Avengers attacked. "Tempestas, RETURN." Storm jumped to her feet as Mal grabbed her hand, using his illusions to disguise their paths. "I tried to get you back to Asgard." he yelled as they ran through the streets of New York. "I don't give up that easily." They smiled and kept running, hand in hand.

Loki had vanished. Slipped through their fingers. Fury was furious. Coulson had a calm face but anyone with eyes could feel his alarm. The Young Avengers sat, defeated, back at the tower. "She could have died." Howie finally flipped, knocking over his chair and heading to the window. Sam walked up behind him and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's fine. You know she can handle herself." Howie took a deep breath. "I mean she accepted it so easily. The iminent death. She didn't even look sad. Auggg." He punched the window. "Please don't upset Brian." Sam tried to make it where only Howie could hear but Brian piped up anyway. "This is our fault. But she's fine now. She can get away." Howie interjected. "Yes but with that son-of-a-bitch. He would kill her just as quick." "No he wouldn't" Marcus finally spoke up. "Loki kept rattling on about how weak he was." Marcus shifted in his seat a bit. "Plus she snuck out a few times. Followed her, just to watch. They're friends. Maybe more. He isn't going to hurt her."

"Well on that note let's go." Fury had slipped into the room. "We are going to find her."

A/N: Review please. And if you like Sherlock be sure to read my quick one-shot.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
